Heart grows fonder
by Raven325
Summary: seto kaiba loves two people but the thing is those to people are already together. What happens when their school goes on a trip to egypt and the tunnel collapses on him will he survive and come together with his lovers or will he really be gone yaoi SetoXjoeyXpriest Seth fluff


**Raven325: and we have another well planned story that I thought of oh *grumbling bitterly* ignore the grammar mistakes if there are I,m not perfect **

HEARTLESS FEELING

"Nice to see you again, mutt" I say mockingly when I see him approaching the dig site

"Stop calling me a mutt Seto, its Joey" he yells out in anger his new boyfriend Seth looking at me or rather glaring. I smirk and turn away no one seeing my eyes dull slightly and my smirk drop.

"Ok kids we're entering the lost tomb stay together the digger said they don't know if there are any other booby traps in there, so stay cautious too. Now LETS GO" we slowly enter the dark passage. The school decided that for the last few days of school we were going to a new dig site in Egypt. I sigh looking back at Joey and Seth, Joey was cuddling up to his side talking softly. I smile softly quickly making it disappear but it was noticed by Seth did. The thing is I liked not only Joey but Seth too and they are already going out so I shoved the feelings away into the deepest, darkest corner of my mind. I frowned, but snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher started talking.

"Ok kids, look around but be careful there might still be traps, ENJOY!" I walk away from the group and sat near a wall where there were these weird hieroglyphs. I manage to figure out two different sentences.

I sat there staring at the hieroglyphs wondering what they were saying after a while I got bored and stared back at Joey an Seth they looked like they were having fun

I smile at Joey walking to the spot where Seto just was, Joey looked at Kaiba and turned to me frowning  
"Seto has been acting weird, Seth, what do you think is wrong" I smile and say softly

"Go talk to him then, maybe you'll figure it out" I watch as Joey walks off to him, they talk and then Kaiba smirks, Joey stomps his foot and turns away walking back to me I smile at him and he turns and glares at Kaiba. He turns away and looks at the wall, I turn too and but at the corner of my eye I see Kaiba smiling sadly, his smirk vanished, my eyes widens at the smile.

"Kaiba" I turn and look at Joey "what's wrong you haven't been yourself lately" my smirk comes up and I fake the cold look

"You actually care mutt, I'm touched" I say sarcastically watching as his face goes red and anger flash in his eyes

"I can't believe I came here, you're a jerk Kaiba, a damn jerk" he turns and walks away as my smirk vanishes and my sad smile returns, if he only _knew _why I act like a jerk, I thought. I turn back to the wall. A few hours later the tomb started shaking and rocks started falling from the sealing

"Kids get out hurry the tomb is collapsing in, get out!" she screamed, only for some reason I just stood still, I didn't move I turned and examined the hieroglyphs not wanting to leave my life was a stupid thinganyway

I laugh softly. I touch the wall and let tears fall then scream in pain when a heavy rock falls on my leg, but as I pushed against the wall a passage opens and I fall in hearing my name being called. My world slowly fading to darkness

The moment we felt the rumble I grabbed Joeys hand and yelled out that the tunnel was collapsing. As the "roof "came tumbling down everything was in chaos

"Get out now, Hurry!" we manage to get everyone else out

"Seth where is Kaiba, I didn't see him come out" Joey asks fearfully, our blood ran cold when we heard a loud scream. I grab Joey's waist to keep him from running into the tunnel to his death

"No, no, no, let me go, KAIBA!" he screams in agony, he spins around in my arms and starts to cry loudly, me letting a few tears fall. We both loved Kaiba more than we should; we wanted to ask him to become our third lover… Now we can't, he's gone, Seto Kaiba is…DEAD.

I groan waking up and hissing in pain. I looked around and saw I was lying in a dark tunnel and my leg; well it looked like shit  
slowly I start to walk down path looking for a way out

"I wonder how long I've been out and if Seth and Joeys okay" I look down the corridor and sigh this is going to take long.  
I think a day has passed I haven't stopped walking for hours and my body's starting to hurt. I whimper in pain and fall down, closing my eyes to rest.  
I open my eyes and blink twice looking up at the walls, I sigh and turn my body forcing myself up and walking again. I was gasping for breath when I saw light. I moved to it and saw it was an exit. I force myself to move forward and walk into the scorching sun. I moved and slid down against the wall seeing a cross with my name on it next to my name stood "WE LOVE YOU" by Puppy and Seth. I shakily pulled out my phone and called Mokuba.

"**Hello"**

"Nice to see my brother's answering his phone"

"…**BIG BROTHER!"**

"Not so loud those damn corridors screwed with my hearing"

"**you survived we searched for 10 days we couldn't find your body we thought a hidden door must've opened and killed you"** he whispered his voice breaking, I just smiled

"Well I'm alive and hungry, my leg I think is broken and I'm tired so come and pick me up, please" I said tiredly "oh, and don't tell anyone I'm alive just yet"

"**Ok I'll be right there with Roland" **he said hanging up. I sigh and closed my eyes enjoying the breeze, a few minutes later I hear the roar an engine. I looked up and watched as the plane landed and Mokuba came running towards me. I opened my arms as Mokuba hugged me

"I missed you, big bro" I smiled and hugged him tighter  
"Me too, now let's go home"  
After a night's sleep a _good_ dinner and having my leg bandaged I was well enough to say I'm alive and well to the world.  
I listened as Mokuba talked to the press

"I would like to tell the world that _today _is a great day, my big brother, Seto Kaiba was found alive and well, if you need proof here he is" I smirked an walked onto the podium watching every one gape at me

"Close your mouths, you will catch flies" I said while grinning at Mokuba who had burst out laughing. I turned and walked away not answering any of their questions

"It's good to be back" I stopped and turned to Mokuba who looked at me confused "Is Joey and Seth okay?" he looked down and whispered

"I think so the day they came to tell me you were gone, Joey was in tears and Seth just looked heartbroken. I think they were affected by your death the most, Now get some rest you need it" he said sternly, I laughed and walked to my room getting in bed.

The next morning I was dressed and ready for the day when my door was slammed op and I was nearly tackled to the floor by a crying blond, Joey.  
"You're alive…how we thought you were gone…we…we-..." I hugged him tightly looking up at Seth who was standing by the door looking tired and he was trying not to cry

"Like you could get rid of me that easy, puppy" I saw his eyes widen and his head snapped up to look at me. I just smiled letting a few tears of my own escape

"You saw it" I grinned and looked at an equally shocked Seth. I waved my hand for him to come closer

"Jip and I love you both too" I whisper loud enough for them both to hear  
they both smile at me then Joey said hugging me tighter

"Promise to me and Seth you won't disappear like that again" Seth nodded his head at what Joey said

"I promise on my life Joey Wheeler and Seth Sennen" they both grinned and Seth pulled us both into a hug.

I guess they were wrong in Egypt

So how was it pls R&R


End file.
